Le Blond et Le Vert
by SakanaUnderTheSea
Summary: Il faut bien une rencontre pour chaque histoire... AU, Zoro x Sanji (très léger)


**Image :**_ art/Zoro-x-Sanji-422604148 (pas encore dispo car nouveau compte *explication claire et précise*)_

**Alors, voilà, je me lance dans ce terrible et tortueux voyage qu'est le site FanFiction. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, je m'écroulerai peut-être en chemin, ensevelie sous une tonne de mots et d'idées. Peut-être ne serai-je pas assez courageuse pour continuer à écrire, mais je me suis dit : j'ai faim, je vais me faire cuire des pâ... **

**Pardon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... **

**Trêve de discussion, je vous laisse avec ma première fanfiction (oui, ça n'aspire pas confiance, les premières fanfictions, mais y'a des trucs pas mal ! ***aucun sous-entendu***). N'attendez pas à ce que j'en écrive la suite (ni la fin), c'est juste un devoir de français qui m'a inspiré (un pastiche sur la rencontre entre Julien S. et Mme de Rênal dans Le Rouge et Le Noir de Stendhal (livre premier, chapitre VI pour ceux qui seraient intéressés), le titre de la fanfic est d'ailleurs inspiré de celui de merveilleux Stendhal). En espérant être à la hauteur... **

**Disclaimer : Je ne vais pas prétendre vouloir acquérir les personnages de One Piece dès ma première fanfiction, encore moi Zoro et Sanji... **

**Pairing : Zoro x Sanji (parce que, oui, je fais comme tout le monde, **_enfin presque_**...) mais c'est à la limite de l'amitié et de l'attirance, donc...**

**Attention, ceci est un AU. Et c'est court. Très court. Voilà. On va manger du salami. (**_What ?_**)**

* * *

Zoro sortit rageusement de l'immeuble où il vivait quand Sanji s'effondra d'épuisement à ses pieds. Le jeune homme resta pétrifié un moment. Il observa avec méfiance le dos de l'inconnu qui s'était avachi devant lui. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui, laissant une marge d'un bon mètre entre eux. De ce point de vue, il pouvait voir le profil du jeune homme. L'inconnu avait un visage régulier et fin, une jolie peau couleur miel et des cheveux dorés qui retombait devant ses yeux.

Sanji était épuisé. Il pencha la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Il resta là, à ne pas bouger, sentant une brise fraîche lui caresser le cou. Il entendit un mouvement à sa gauche et se crispa brutalement. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna rapidement la tête, et oublia de respirer. Il battit des paupières, crédule. Il détailla Zoro de haut en bas, de son obi à ses bottes noires. Il s'arrêta un instant sur son oeil clo, puis osa croiser son regard. Zoro plongea immédiatement son regard charbonneux dans celui céruléen de Sanji _(*)_. Ils se perdirent alors dans la contemplation de leurs regards respectifs, quand ils se rendirent chacun compte de leur situation. Gênés, ils détournèrent chacun le regard.

Zoro tenta nerveusement :

_ «Tu devrais te relever, c'est pas très propre...»

S'empêchant de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette énorme connerie qu'il venait de sortir, il changea de jambe d'appui et croisa les bras. Sanji, se raclant la gorge, se releva maladroitement, fixant avec intensité ses chaussures abîmées.

_ «Ca va ? J't'ai vu t'écrouler...» Tenta de nouveau Zoro.

Il eu un acquiescement de la part de Sanji pour seule réponse. Zoro pencha la tête en haussant les sourcils, septique face au comportement silencieux et perdu du jeune homme blond. Il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher et demanda :

_ «Ohé, t'as mangé trop de moules ce midi ou quoi ?» _(**) _

Il crut un instant que le blond avait murmuré le nom d'un certain végétal aquatique entre ses dents. Zoro, près à en découdre s'il le fallait, sursauta malgré lui quand Sanji releva subitement la tête, les yeux brillants. Un sourire convaincant étirait ses lèvres fines.

_ «Dites, vous ne connaissez pas une charmante jeune femme au doux nom de Nico Robin ? On m'a dit qu'elle vivait dans ce quartier.

_ Bah si, je sors de chez elle.»

Ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Sanji n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi sombre et animale. Pourtant, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux aucune trace de malveillance ou de méchanceté. Ses courts cheveux verts et sa mâchoire large lui donnaient un air de yankee _(***)_ mais ses pommettes hautes et ses yeux en amande adoucissaient ses traits. Dans l'ensemble, son visage dégageait maturité et sévérité, tout en aspirant à la grâce sauvage d'un félin. Il lui faisait penser à ces samuraïs - malgré ses cheveux courts et verts - à la beauté dure et noble. A ses côtés, Sanji se sentait d'une simple beauté qu'il savait - car on lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois - charmante.

Le blond sortit enfin de sa contemplation, étonné de voir l'autre jeune homme si près de lui, son oeil grand ouvert, une lueur intriguée dansant dans son unique prunelle brune. Il déglutit, s'empêchant de rougir. Il dit alors en fronçant les sourcils :

_ «Tu veux pas me conduire chez cette magnifique créature, _marimo_ ?»

* * *

*** Comme dans OP, tous les personnages masculins ont les yeux noirs (on est d'accord ?), je me suis dit : Sanji, 'va avoir les yeux bleus (je suis au courant que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir imaginé les yeux bleus). Et puis, ça le faisait moins : «Zoro plongea immédiatement son regard **_charbonneux_** dans celui **_charbonneux_** de Sanji» **

**** Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait dire ça à Zoro... **

***** Vocabulaire de mémé bonjour !**

**Après l'avoir lue, relue, et rerelue, c'est plus vraiment un pastiche vu le niveau de langage que j'emploie et les tournures de phrases... **  
**Donc, comme dirait mon prof de maths qui ne sait pas utiliser les mots de la langue française, ce fut exhaustif (toi seul, le sens de la phrase tu comprendras, si l'anglais tu parles). Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi Sanji cherche Robin, ni pourquoi Zoro sort de chez celle-ci, je n'ai moi-même pas la réponse à ces questions. **

**Sinon, ça vous dit des pâtes au jambon ? Sakana.**


End file.
